


黑石（black stone）

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: “人人都追问爱情不老的秘方，唯独壮烈离座可百世流芳”
Kudos: 5





	1. 引子 故事的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 下定决心开的长篇，送给我的远仔和生仔  
> 他们的一生不需要人来评说，但我痴迷于此，便心甘情愿，  
> 因此在我的故事里，他们情谊不朽，他们百世流芳

谢远呱呱坠地的那天正值春末夏初，窗外绿意盎然百鸟齐鸣，部委大院里的人都来道贺。  
母亲受了磨难带他来到这个世界上，百废待兴的国，满目疮痍的世界都不是他第一眼见到的世界。  
他睁开眼睛，是母亲的手和父亲的眼睛。那双手托举着他，那双眼凝视着他，好像以后的漫漫人生路都有父母作伴，能走的更长更远。  
齐音想让这个孩子站得高一点看得远一点，于是想出远字作名，谢仲文摇摇头说，说性相近，习相远，这个寓意好，那就谢远吧。

他叫谢远，遥远的远，远方的远。  
周怀之来家中的时候展开他的小手说他掌心厚，性格随和，在人民群众之中一定大有用武之地。谢仲文听到了也笑，他希望他的孩子平安幸福，不用像他一辈子风风雨雨，坎坷起伏。起码能拥有幸福美满的家庭，然后子子孙孙，幸福绵延。他看着自己的孩子，满目的慈祥，这个平日里严肃认真的男人久违地露出自己的柔软，因为谢远的笑容像极了他自己。  
他想象着这个人将来做父亲的场面，或许会在晚年挽着他们的手同他们一起散步，或许会被自己的孩子尿在身上而宠溺地啊呀出声。  
彼时彼刻恰如此时此刻，谢仲文透过谢远看着他今后一辈子。

幸福的祝愿大多不完满，但没人可以说这个祝福不好吧？许多年后的谢远才明白这个祝福是多么的难能可贵，多么的难以企及。  
他后来年纪稍长一些，约莫是五六岁的年级，正在数着地砖跳房子的他撞见了另一个名字将同他缠绕一生的人，那个人年长他好几岁，也高他许多。第一次站在谢远面前时留着短短的平头，青色的硬茬冒出来一点，像被修建得十分整齐的草坪，他瞧见后者太阳穴凸起又平坦，而后问他：“你就是谢家的那个小孩？”  
谢远年幼的时候身体不好，母乳断的早，身体也弱，喜静不喜动，最爱的事情是数数窗边的落叶，傅春生明明见过他的却明知故问。  
于是谢远眼睛从他脚底的那块地板开始数数  
“一……二、三……四”  
他的视线最终停在自己的脚底下，那块石板与周遭颜色有所不同，它更深更黑，被谢远踩在脚底下  
那是刚刚好第五块黑石板  
他抬起头冲傅春生道：“哥哥好，我叫谢远，遥远的远。”

那是他们第一次见面，不知道究竟是谁鼓起了勇气，叩响了那扇门  
而风擦过耳边，带走了门里的回音。


	2. 第一部分 童年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1960-1970

”单脚跳个来回，我就答应你一个要求，不亏吧？“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1960-1970这个阶段是非常幼稚的，甚至是有点天真的，但也是要经历动荡然后阵痛成长的  
> 我想象中的他们是在文革里磨砺了性子的，隐藏了同年自我，被迫长成大人的  
> 所以我是尽力想写点东西，还原的是我印象里的他们

傅一嘉晚上七点到家的时候，傅春生非常罕见地坐在屋里写作业，留了个脊背给餐厅里摆着的饭桌，胡柏刚好从厨房出来给傅一嘉脱了外套放在衣架上，给傅一嘉比了个别说话的手势，小声说：”被谢家那个气到了。“  
”谢家哪个？“傅一嘉问胡柏：”老大？“  
”“不是，是远娃！”  
“哦……”傅一嘉细细想了一下：“那娃不是一天闷不出出，不咋出门吗？咋了？叫春生碰上了？”  
两人正低声交流着，傅春生扭过头来大声喊：“我在写作业，你们不说话了能不能行？”  
声音里肉眼可见的烦躁，傅一嘉觉得有趣就问他：“烦啥呢？”  
傅春生抓了抓头，沉默了半晌回过身来问：“那谢远可是谢叔叔的儿子？我咋以前都没有就见过他？”  
“呀，你就放屁吧，上次你跟李家娃出去骑自行车的时候明明见过的。”傅一嘉不留情面地拆穿他，问：“到底咋了么？”  
“没什么没什么，你别问了！”傅春生又把头转回去一声不吭了，留给屋里的又是一个脊背。

其实多年之后的某个夜晚，傅春生回忆过往的时候会忽略这件无足轻重的小事，那时他的背后站着看热闹的朋友，他为着他一点点小孩子的尊严同谢远打赌，后者扬着脸露出腼腆的笑容来，人畜无害到足以麻痹他的神经。但他至今记得谢远笑起来的时候喜欢眯着眼睛，黑黑的头发在落日的余晖里泛着金光，不知怎么的，他像是无端生出一种安定，同他一起，仿佛山海可平，四周寂寥无人，偌大的世界只剩他俩。  
这是天生的信任，从儿时起就注定的事，时间只会使其更深刻，而不可能更淡薄。

谢远叫他哥哥叫的多亲，打赌的时候就有多下得心。  
谢远似乎不懂给傅春生留得颜面，他跳房子太熟练了，他停在傅春生面前的时候，傅春生已经顿觉脸上无光，他在学校里从不轻易许人承诺，因为那帮人总会故意刁难他，虽说他从未怕过，但是总的来说是很没有意义的事就尽量少做些。  
他已经准备好被这个小孩子来一个下马威的时候，谢远稚嫩的声音道：“傅叔叔有一本《苏联童话精选》是不是？我想看。”

“就这个？”傅春生挑眉毛惊讶道：“没别的了？”  
“还能有什么别的吗？”谢远用纯真的眼睛看他：“你记得帮我找傅叔叔借一下。”  
“不是他有，是我有，那是我的书，我明早上学的时候给你放窗台上你自己拿。”傅春生纳闷道：“你咋知道我有书？”  
谢远没回答，他指着远处被磨掉粉笔的房顶说：“哥哥，你有粉笔头吗？我补一下房子”

傅春生一下子就忘了他刚刚问了什么了，等坐进屋里的时候突然想起来自己还有个问题没被解答，透过窗户看见院子里已经没人的时候他就只能自己生自己的气。  
以至于胡柏回家的时候看见的也是一个脊背，更罔论傅一嘉了。


End file.
